Terkunci
by Dyn Adr
Summary: Itu semua berawal dari terkunci di luar rumah./"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke ajak Sakura ke kamar saja? Lebih nyaman di sana 'kan?"/Nih anak ngangguk terus. Ganteng sih, boleh ya. Tapi ... kalau tidak bisa ngomong, gawat juga./ [Two shots] / Abal, DLDR!
**Terkunci**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Setelah membayar kepada sang sopir, Sakura turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya. Sehabis ini ia harus berjalan beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu melirik beberapa anak sekolah yang menunggu bus sambil menyeruput minuman dingin. Hem, kelihatannya enak dan segar, heemmm. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Ia ingin sekali membeli minuman dingin itu dari _vending machine_ yang ada di sudut jalan, tidak jauh dari tempat tunggu bus.

Namun sayang, uang sakunya sudah habis total. Tadi ada pengutipan uang untuk biaya pergi _fieldtrip_ di kelasnya dan itu saja ia masih menyicil. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau akan ada pengutipan uang, jadi ia tidak meminta uang lebih kepada orangtuanya. Jadi lah, dengan raut muka sedih Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ke rumahnya. Ah~ di rumahnya juga ada minuman dingin kok. Yang lebih segar daripada minuman kaleng itu juga ada! Huh, tidak sepatutnya mereka yang meminum minuman dingin itu meyombongkan diri!

'... _kok jadi kesal sendiri sih, Sak?_ '

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan terus melanjutkan jalannya. Hanya tinggal berbelok masuk ke kompleknya dan berjalan sedikit lagi, maka minuman dingin nan segar serta makanan lezat dari _kaa-san_ akan menyambutnya. Yah, setidaknya itu lah khayalan indah yang menjadi penyemangat ia berjalan lebih cepat.

Padahal pikirannya sudah berteriak 'YHAAA SEDIKIT LAGI KHAYALAN INDAHMU MENJADI KENYATAAN!' namun semua itu terpaksa sirna seketika saat ia akan membuka (re: mendobrak) pagar rumahnya. Ekspresi di wajah Sakura tak bisa terbaca. Raut kekesalan memuncak lebih mendominasi. Bahkan wajahnya memerah, hidung kembang-kempis, sampai mulut mangap-mangap. Ingin saja rasanya ia menghancurkan seluruh isi bumi ini. Kalau perlu planet lain juga.

Bagaimana tidak? RUMAHNYA DIKUNCI. Dikunci, sodara-sodara! Di-kun-ci. Tekankan itu. _Kaa-san_ memang belum mempercayakannya untuk memegang kunci rumah, walaupun hanya duplikat. Alasannya sih, nanti Sakura bebas membawa teman-temannya yang suka menghancurkan rumah itu, saat _kaa-san_ sedang di luar. Tetapi ... lihatlah, sekarang keadaannya bagaimana.

 _Kaa-san_ pergi, dan Sakura, seorang gadis yang baru pulang sekolah, tentu saja merasa capek, penampilan kumal, dan yang paling penting, **ia sangat membutuhkan minuman dingin sekarang juga** , namun uang jajannya habis dan rumahnya dikunci. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis sambil menggaruk tanah saat ini juga.

' _Grrr ... awas saja, kalau kaa-san pulang!_ Tak kunyel-kunyel _! Pasti!_ '

Bukan masalah takut nampak uhuk, celana yang dipakai di dalam, uhuk, ia ingin memanjat, namun pagarnya terlalu tinggi. Sakura menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk duduk di depan pagar rumahnya. Setelah menekuk kakinya, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku baju. Dengan lincah jarinya menyentuh layar _touchscreen_ ponsel berwarna _gold_ itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia meringis. Di belakang ponsel miliknya boleh saja ada logo apel yang sudah digigit. Malah _six_ dengan embel-embel _s_ pula.

Namun ... kalau pulsa tak ada, apa boleh dikata? Kuota ada masih ada lah, tersisa sedikit. Namun _kaa-san_ masih _gaptek_ dan tidak mempunyai sosial media. _Ribet banget dah_. Akhirnya Sakura hanya duduk dan mulai memainkan _game_ yang membutuhkan kelincahan jari untuk memainkannya. Tidak membutuhkan emosi, namun terkadang memancing emosi. _Game_ itu bernama _Piano kampret 2_. _Well_ , udah sampai level empat puluh satu alias udah tamat, sih.

Tapi yang membuat tamat itu adalah Sai. Jadi ia belum begitu _dewa_ memainkan _game_ ini. Tepat, saat ia sudah akan mencapai bintang ke tiga dalam lagu _William Tells Overtue_ yang susahnya mahakampret, saat itu pula peringatan kalau baterainya sudah akan habis muncul, membuatnya gagal mencapai _bonus time_.

Asdfghjkl, Sakura berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak membanting ponselnya. Ia mengelus dadanya dan memasukkan ponselnya itu ke dalam tas. Takut khilaf, kalau masih berada di kantong yang jangkauannya dekat dengan tangan monsternya. Bisa-bisa itu ponsel yang baru dibeli bulan lalu akan rusak tak berbekas.

Ia berdiri dan menepuk bagian belakang rok yang dirasanya kotor. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Kosong. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ia menghela napas gusar lagi. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, gadis bersurai _pink_ itu hanya mondar-mandir tak jelas di depan rumahnya. Ugh, dirinya sangat bosaaan.

"Loh, Sakura anaknya Mebuki, 'kan?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Oh, bibi yang mempunyai rumah megah di sebelah rumahnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya ... "Iya, Bi."

"Masih ingat siapa bibi?" tanyanya.

Ia mengangguk. "Tentu," Senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Ah, semoga saja bibi cantik ini bisa membantuku, harapnya. "halo, Bibi Mikata," ucap Sakura dengan yakin.

Bahu wanita paruh baya itu menurun. "Ahaha, lebih tepatnya Mikoto."

"E-eh ... i-iya, maksudku Bibi Mikoto. Tadi lidahku sedikit terpeleset."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk maklum. "Tak apa. Pasti Mebuki sedang pergi berbelanja, ya? Kurasa jika Mebuki pergi berbelanja itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Jadi, mau menunggu di dalam rumahku?"

Sakura tersenyum sumringah dan tanpa malu-malu, ia mengangguk cepat. "Iya, kurasa itu akan sangat lama."

Mikoto pun mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar nan megah itu. Sakura sedikit terperangah, melihat kediaman Uchiha yang begitu 'wow' ini. Namun itu semua tersingkirkan tatkala Mikoto menyajikan minuman dingin. Dirinya yang memang sudah _seret_ maksimal pun tanpa basa-basi meneguk minuman itu dengan rakus.

Ia hampir menyemburkan minuman yang belum sepenuhnya ditelan oleh kerongkongannya, saat ia melihat dewa yang sangat tampan—eh, maksudnya anak bibi Mikoto turun dari tangga. Ia dengan cepat membersihkan sudut-sudut bibir, leher sampai bajunya yang sedikit terkena cipratan minuman bewarna merah tadi. Untung saja lelaki tampan yang merupakan anak bibi Mikoto itu tak melihatnya. Jadi ia masih bisa sedikit menjaga imej di depan orang tampan seperti itu.

Tak ada lagi minuman dingin di pikirannya. Yang ada hanyalah ... anaknya bibi Mikoto. Astaga, sedari kecil ia tinggal di komplek ini, sampai sekarang, baru beberapa kali lah, ia melihat anaknya bibi Mikoto yang ia sendiri tak tahu siapa namanya. Itu pun sudah sangat lama. Saat ia masih sering bermain-main di luar rumah. Ia ingat, kali pertama ia melihat anak bibi Mikoto adalah, saat ia sedang bermain lompat tali bersama temannya. Itu pun—kalau tidak salah—saat anak itu akan pergi les, terlihat dari ia yang membawa tas.

Saat itu mereka sedang asiknya bermain lompat tali, kemudian gerbang kokoh itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok anak lelaki tampan namun imut yang membuat semua temannya menjerit. Kalau tidak salah temannya menjeritkan nama anak bibi Mikoto itu. Tetapi ia sedikit lupa. Sasuga ... Sasuka ... entahlah, ia lupa.

"Ah ... Sasuke-kun, ini ada anaknya Mebuki. Sini duduk sebentar. Kenalan dulu. Kau tidak pernah punya teman di sekitar sini 'kan? Di sekolahmu pun, temanmu hanya Naruto," ucap Mikoto.

Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan duduk di samping Mikoto. Sakura membuang pandangannya ke arah mana saja asalkan tak ke arah Sasuke. Ia tak ingin jadi ketagihan menatap wajah tampan yang sempurna itu. Syukur kalau tidak ketahuan, kalau ketahuan? Mau ditaruh di mana neh wajah cantiknya?

 _Sumpah demi apa pun, gak ada lecet barang secuil, bray_.

"Nah, Sakura, kenalkan ini Sasuke, anak bibi. Sasuke, ini Sakura, anak tetangga sebelah."

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, sementara Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan senyum lebarnya dan hanya mengangguk mengikuti Sasuke. Tentu ia harus _stay cool_. HARUS.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Hening.

Mikoto yang tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi, berbicara asal ceplos. "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke ajak Sakura ke kamar aja? Lebih nyaman di sana 'kan?"

Dan Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Mata Sakura melotot maksimal. Ini anak apaan sih?! Ganteng sih, boleh ya. Tapi kalau ... tidak bisa ngomong, gawat juga. Apa memang iya tidak bisa berbicara? Kok sedari tadi hanya ngangguk terus. Atau dia memang anak yang luar biasa penurut? Atau ... Sasuke sering terkena _damprat_ kali ya, makanya takut kalau ngomong ini salah, ngomong itu salah ( _well_ , banyak yang seperti itu). Atau ... atau ... atau...

"Ayo."

Mata Sakura yang tadinya sudah melotot maksimal semakin melotot. Mungkin matanya akan segera keluar, kalau Sasuke tak segera menariknya menaiki tangga dan membuatnya tersadar. _What the_... nih anak seriusan nih?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Kyaahaha, yaampun, saya janji ini Cuma two shoot. Padahal masih buaaanyak banget hutang numpuk, tapi malah buat fic baru. Tapi tenang aja, yang lain juga lagi dalam proses kok ;) Well, ini Cuma pelampiasan saya aja, gegara tadi terkunci di luar rumah. Dari pada keselnya dilampiasin ke orang, mending ke sini xDDDD /digampar. Udah deh, segitu aja.

Dan buat judulnya ... AHAHAHAH sorry, I have no idea. Serius.

Dalam waktu dekat, fanfic mc saya bakalan dilanjutin semua kok ;) Perlahan, tapi x) /kemudiandisorakiPHP/

 **Terima kasih bagi yang udah (sanggup) baca chapter ini :))) Mind to Review?**


End file.
